


My daily texts(Avengers,Deadpool,siblings and soulmates)

by Kia21097



Series: Life of a Mutant and Norn,who babysits Avengers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia21097/pseuds/Kia21097
Summary: I decided to show what my family text me about,since everyone probably thinks that my job is easy,being the babysitter for the Avengers. It's not easy in the slightest bit.Not to mention that I have to deal with Deadpool's antics. So hopefully I prove that to you.-Kia Ann Sigyn Thatch





	1. Ugh,I need coffee!!!!

3 a.m.:Avengers Base  
Clint:KIA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kia:What?  
Clint:Wanna play Call of duty?  
Kia:Clint, it's 3 in the morning. Unless you want to die, don't text me until 8.  
Clint: Please!!!!!!!  
Kia:NO!!!!!!!!  
Clint: But Kiki????  
Kia:Ugh!!!!Fine!!!!!I need severe amounts of coffee for this.  
Clint:Kia?  
Kia:What?!  
Clint:I love you.  
Kia:You are so lucky your my cousin or I'd have killed you for waking me up.  
Clint:You know you love me , admit it.  
Kia:I will sic Natasha on you if you keep on, I swear to Rao.


	2. Queen of Badasses

8 a.m.:Avengers Living room:  
Kia:Half asleep and I still am kicking your ass in Call of duty.  
Clint: How is this possible?!!!!Got to hide and regroup.  
Kia:Surprise dude!!!!!!  
Clint:How the fudge?!!!!!  
Natasha:What are you doing?  
Kia:Kicking Clint's ass in Call of duty.  
Natasha:You really suck at this game Clint.  
Maria:LOL  
Kia:Hey, Clint.I just found something.  
Clint:What?  
Kia:Your dignity as a shooter(Shooting Clint.)  
Clint:Whaaaaat the hell, man!!!!!  
Kia:Your just mad at me cause you suck at Call of duty, dude.  
Natasha:OMG!!!!LOL!!!!  
Clint:Not you too Natasha.  
Natasha:Stop being a baby Clint.  
Maria:You really do suck at Call of duty,Clint.  
Clint:You guys suck.  
Phil:Aww,does my baby brother need me to change his diaper.  
Clint:Shut the Fuck up, Phil.  
Kia:For God sake,watch your Language!!!!!!  
Steve:You guys are never letting that go, are you?  
Kia:Nope,not at all. Hey Clint, on your left.  
Steve: You guys are the worse.  
Kia:Whatever you say Captain Fossil.  
Tony:Oh My God!!!!Why didn't I come up with that?!  
Kia:Cause, I am the Queen of Badasses!!!!


	3. More than one

12 p.m.: My room:  
Kia:Hey Sis. You there?!  
Millie:What's up?  
Kia:I miss you so much!!!!!!  
Millie:Miss you too, X-mansion's not the same without my big sis.  
Darcy:Hi Kiki, Millie, guess what?Dr.Foster is moving in with Thor and joining the Avengers and I get to go live there too!!!!  
Kia:Yay!!!!!!My baby sister is staying with me!!!!We're going to have so much fun!!!!  
Darcy:Yay!!!!!!!!!  
Harry:Hi Kiki, Millie, Darce, I'm moving to the Avengers Tower too. Uncle Nick wants me to help with the magical department of the team. Luna's coming too!!!!Oh and Ron and Hermione and Neville and Fred and George said that they're going to come in Christmas time.  
Kia:Yay!!!!!The gangs all back together!!!!!!Woohoo!!!!!  
Tony:Wait, a second, Kia, you know Darcy Lewis and Harry Potter?!?!?!  
Kia:Um Dad, I should've told you about this but I couldn't until now. Dad, I'm actually one of Quintuples, Darcy and Harry are my siblings.  
Tony: ........(Faints)  
Kia:I'll text you guys back. DAD!!!!!!!!!!


	4. More than one part 2

Kia:Dad,I know that I should've told you about them,but in my defense,I was still shocked that Loki's my soulmate and finding out your my Dad.  
Tony:Okay,I need to wrap my head around the fact that I'm a Dad to not one,not two but 5 kids?!?!!!  
Kia:Um,we also are the leaders of the Norns and most powerful beings in the universe. I'm also technically a Dragon slayer. The Nightfury Dragon Slayer and Goddess of Life, Reincarnation,Resurrection,Wraith,Vengeance,Dragons,Phoenixes,Wolves,Eagles,Doves and Swans.  
Tony:WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Millie:I'm the Goddess of Death,Darcy's the Goddess of Fate,Luna's the Goddess of Peace,and Harry's the God of Justice. We're called the Immortal Five by other Norns.  
Natasha:That's so cool?!!!!  
Tony: How the hell?!!!!!  
Thor:Your a Norn?!!!!!!!!!!  
Kia:Thor!!!!Your back from Asgard!!!!  
Loki:Kia why didn't you tell me?!!!!!  
Kia:I didn't want to scare you away.  
Loki:You can never scare me away,I love you.  
Kia:I Love you too,Loki.  
Steve:Awwww.  
Kia:Oh,Loki guess what Steve's new nickname is?  
Loki:What?  
Steve:NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kia:Captain Fossil.  
Loki:OMG. LOL!!!!!!!!!!  
Steve:You guys are so mean!!  
Clint:Hey Steve,on your left!!!!  
Kia:LOL!!!!  
Natasha:Kia you are evil.  
Kia:Who me?!Never.  
Fury:Surprise mother-  
Kia:For God sake,watch your Language,Uncle Nick,Steve is present.  
Tony: (Laughing my head off.)  
Kia:Dad don't forget where your head is.  
Natasha,Clint,Maria,Phil: Kia your so corny.  
Kia:I'm on a cob,what'd you expect?


	5. Need to have Vacation!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My family is driving me crazy!!!!!-Kia Ann Sigyn Moana Kent Thatch

Tony:I'm hooked on a feeling!!!!  
Clint:I'm high on believing!!!!!!  
Kia: Peter Quill,I am going to kick your ass when I get my hands on you for this.  
Sam: That your in love with me!!!!!!  
Kia:PETER QUILL!!!!!!!!!!!  
Starlord:Kia,I swear I didn't start this!!!!!  
Kia:(Demonic aura)I'm going to slaughter the one responsible for this!!!!!!!!  
Starlord:Kia's Scary when she does that.  
Rocket:I'll say!!!!  
Groot:I am Groot.  
Kia:I agree with him,it's annoying.  
Loki:I'm in love with youuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!  
Kia:Rao,I need a Vacation!!!!!!!!That does it!!!!!Uncle Nick,I'm taking some time off.  
Fury:Ok.  
Kia:Their your responsibility for now. Have fun!!!!!


	6. Vacation part 1

Clint:Kiki!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kia:Dude,I'm on Vacation,and 4 in the morning and if you text me to ask to play video games,I will bitch slap you all the way to Oa.  
Clint:Awwwww,but it's Mario kart!!!!!!  
Kia:That does it!!!!!!!! Prepared to be slapped!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Clint:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kia: (Teleports to Clint's location) Get back here you IDIOT!!!!!!!!!  
Natasha:Clint,What'd you do?  
Kia:I was sleeping,you giant bird and you text me to play Mario kart!!!!!!!!!Come here Hawky!!!!!!  
Clint:Why?  
Kia: So I can slap you!!!!!!!  
Natasha:Clint,your on your own.  
Kia:Prepare to get your ass kicked!!!!!!!!  
Clint:Loki,Help!!!!!!!!Kia's going to kill me!!!!!!!!  
Loki: ;)  
Clint: You suck,you know that!!!!  
Natasha:For God sake watch your Language!!!!!!  
Steve:Really?!!  
Kia: (kicking Clint's ass) If any one needs me,I'll be in my hotel bed,sleeping.  
Loki:I'll join you on that one,he woke me up too.  
Natasha:Same.  
Tony:Clint,if you wake me up anymore,I will send you back to your job with Fury.  
Clint:Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Vacation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save me from my family antics!!!!!!!!!!Also please let me know what you think about this fanfiction-Kia21097

Clint: Can we play Mario kart now?  
Kia: For the love of Rao!!!!!!Stop texting me, I am not in the base, ergo I can not play Mario kart with you!  
Logan: Clint please, stop texting Kia. We're on a mission in Japan so leave her be.  
Kia: Thank you Logan, you just told them where we were!!!!  
Logan: Crap.  
Tony: Surprise mother...  
Kia: For God sake watch your Language!!!!!  
Steve: KIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kia: LOL. )  
Wade: Hey Kiki, Sing with me now. Some legends were told!!!!!  
Kia: Some turn to dust or to gold!!!!!!  
Wade: But you will remember me!!!!!!!  
Kia: Remember me for centuries!!!!!!!  
Clint: Oh, it's fine when you do it, but when we sing, you complain!!!!  
Kia: (Slaps Clint)Just one mistake!!!!  
Logan: Is all it will take!!!!!!!  
Wade: We'll go down in history!!!!!!!  
Logan: Remember me for centuries!!!!!!!  
Kia: Remember me for centuries!!!!!!!!!!  
Wade:Remember me for centuries!!!!!!!!(We're singing and fighting thugs, while texting!!!!We're such Badasses;)  
Kia: Queen of Badasses right here, I verify Wade's observation.)  
Clint: You guys suck!!!!!  
Kia: (Sticks out tongue at Clint)


	8. Deadpool, me and Call of duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May contain curses. It is Deadpool afterall.

Deadpool: How did you find me in the middle of the fucking desert?!!!

Kia:I'm a Badass!!!( Shoots Wade)

Deadpool: Son of ......

Kia:Hey Wade, for God Sake, watch your Language!!!!!!

Deadpool: LOL!!!!!!

Steve: KIA!!!!!!!!!

Kia:Yes Captain Fossil?

Deadpool: (Laughing on the floor)


	9. Family game night part 1

Tony: Karaoke anyone?

Kia:Pass.

Clint:Kiki,please??????

Kia:NO!!!!!

Natasha:But you sing so pretty.

Kia:No way!!!

Phil:Awww come on Kiki, I think Loki will be smitten with your voice.

Kia:No way in Rao!!!!

Maria:Pleaaaaaaase!!!!!!!!!!!

Thor: Lady Kia,I didn't know that you could sing?

Natasha:She sings at every Christmas party at S.H.I.E.L.D.   
Clint:Then helps the kids find their presents.

Steve:That's so sweet!!

Bruce:Your a big old softie, huh Kia?

Kia:I have fond memories of Christmas, okay!Just drop it!!!!(storms out)

Sam:What's with Kia?

Natasha:What's Today's date?

Clint:It's June 21st?!!!!Crap!!!!!!!Kia!!!!!!!!We're sorry!!!!!!!!

Steve:What's so special about June 21st?


	10. Family game night part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind the June 21st. Really sad.

Tony:Kia, You okay?

Kia: I am, just let me be alone.

Tony: Okay, but before I do, what happened on June 21st?

Kia: Alright, but it's still hurts. Last year, on June 21st, my adopted Mom passed away. She had stage four cancer,they didn't know where it started. I never got a chance to say goodbye, I was on a mission in Japan when I got the call she died. I miss her every day since. She was my best friend and an awesome Mom. That's why I snapped at everyone. I'm sorry.

Tony: (Hugs Kia) 

Kia: (Sobbing on his shoulder)


	11. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post several facts about Kia, so you guys get a bit on her background.

Kia was born into a family of Norns who were in a middle of a civil war. Kia's Grandma was the head of the family and her sister Ullad wanted the power that her sister had, not only as head of the family, but as the Queen of the Norn race. Kia's mother, Teela-na Ann Thatch died soon after giving birth to Kia and her siblings, who are quintuplets. Ullad, placed a hit on not only Kia's grandma, but on Kia and her siblings as well. Kia's Grandma and her sister in arms (Black Canary) split Kia and her siblings, to protect them. Kia was given to Teela-na's best friend to be raised, but they were very poor and Kia grew up starving some nights from little food. As time wore on Kia started to show signs of genius level in technology,creating an AI at age 4 (Most likely genes from Tony) and able to read giant amounts of books. She started school like everyone else and slowly became a outsider,many times being bullied because she was smart or because she needed glasses. She was often,however alone at lunch, until one day, she got very sick in class and was sent to the emergency room, her Adopted Mom called Kia's Godfather,begging him to help. Director Fury ran and had Kia moved to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Medical Bay. She stayed there for 8 months,her Mutation manifested to the point of nearly killing her. She was about to turn 12 when this happened. Her Grandma was killed while Kia was in the Medical Bay. When the Agent who told her Godfather of Kia's Grandma was killed, Fury was in Kia's room,so she heard it and because of this, she not only woke up from it, she lost control and killed everyone in the base but her Adopted Mom and Fury. She was in a trance from the news. After that,she became fearful of her powers and tried to do good to get rid of the guilt of killing so many people in sorrow. She keeps herself on a very tight leash, not even allowing to truly get angry in fear of harming others again. She suffers from insomnia,remembering the screams of the people she killed. Her Godfather made her an Agent and she actually met Clint around that time. At first neither could stand each other, they played pranks on each other a lot!!!! Then, one day they got stuck on a mission together to stop a Russian spy (Natasha!!!!) and when Kia saved Clint from being Killed and convinced the spy to defect and join S.H.I.E.L.D., she won not only his respect, but his friendship as well. Then, watch out, they started pranking everyone else!!!!!! Phil was Kia's advisor, or as Kia referred to him as her "glorified babysitter", Maria was her trainer in weapons and tutor for school, lets just say they all got pranked with the glorified babysitter written on their forehead,till Kia turn 16. Then the nightmare began!!!!! If you want more,you'll have to wait for Kia's backstory fanfiction to come out to find out what I mean!!!!!!! See ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Kia21097 


	13. For the love of Rao,part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool,me and Clint playing Call of duty with Wolverine and Sabertooth interjecting.

Deadpool: "Where the fuck is her character?"

Clint: "We got to get her. She keeps kicking our asses."

Logan: "You guys are dead,just roll over and accept that Kia's better than you."

Wade and Clint: "Like Hell!!!!!!!!!"

Kia: "Suprise!!!!!!!!(Shoots both of them)"

Sabertooth: "Knew it."

Wade: "Shut it Victor!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Victor: "You want to go Deadpool?!!!!!!!!!!(Fight insues)"

Kia: "This is why I refuse to play Call of duty,to many arguments and fights."


End file.
